


Love By The Waterside

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Deliberate Badfic, Dick Booping, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rin is a stupidhead, no capital letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei And Nagisas Love Is So Pure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love By The Waterside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/gifts).



> here it is i hope u liek it!!!! ^_^ boys kissing is soooo hawt!!!!!

rei and nagisa were in love so much that everything revolved around them even haru/water when haru went swimming he thought about how much nagisa was perfect for rei and not that stupidhead rin.

"i love you rei" said nagisa as they kissed deeply. "i love you too nagisa" rei said as they touched each others chests. they were wet from swimming even though they loved each other more than water and water was harus love anyway.

"wanna do you know what" nagisa giggled. rei said yes and they took off their swimsuits and began to boop dicks. they booped their dicks passionately and hard until they had a joint orgasm together. then they did buttsex with lube and condom.

"i love you nagisa" rei said.

"i love you too rei" nagisa said

they were perfect and in love and eternal and nothing could come between them.


End file.
